


If You Go, I Go

by Doodlegirl1998



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Married Couple, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlegirl1998/pseuds/Doodlegirl1998
Summary: Pepper steps up to fight by Tony's side as Rescue





	If You Go, I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_writer1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer1988/gifts), [Crosshairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosshairs/gifts).



> Not canon compliant because I haven't seen the movie and I was inspired to write this based on the promo footage that came out before it was revealed that Dr Strange was the one to bring Tony in the fight.  
> I was quite intrigued by the prospect of Rescue and I wanted to try exploring Pepper's headspace for this fic.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)  
> I decided to gift this to both Crosshairs and The_Writer1988 because I know you both like the idea of Rescue!Pepper and Pepperony so I hope you both like my interpretation of both those things.

"DON’T GO!" The sound is so raw, Pepper is almost fooled into thinking the shout had been ripped from her throat. It certainly sounded like it had.

Tony froze in his new bleeding edge suit, where he had been about to fly up to fight - up where she would have to see him risk his life again.

"You know I have to go. The world is at stake Pepper," his tone sounds soft and regretful but his back is to her.

Instead of diffusing the argument, this only spurs Pepper on more.

She felt so angry - she couldn't lose him.

Not again.

"There are others out there. Other so-called hero's, they will fight this," her tone is tinged sharply with bitterness, she thinks of Team Cap as she walks up to her husband. "Why does it always have to be you? You are my husband. I don't care about them. I care about you, stay with me."

Turning around stiffly, he faces her.

"The world's ending, honey. They need all hands on deck." Tony's voice goes firm and his face closes off. His mask is good but she knows him too well, his eyes are soft yet edged with the same, sharp PTSD that he had come back with from New York with. "We can't afford to be selfish. Trust me, I want to."

She strokes a hand across his cheek, Pepper feels him mirror the action as she kisses him deeply. The warm feeling that gathers in her chest at this action is brief, like a fire flickering in a strong wind, before she reluctantly draws away. "If they want all hands on deck, they're having mine too.-"

"- What?!" Tony yelps, he draws back sharply as if she had struck him. "No Pepper-"

Her voice lowers as she echoes his own words back at him, "-We can't afford to be selfish."

“-That is not what I meant! That was about me.-"

She cuts him off as she looks at her husband's suit, "-FRIDAY. Fire up Rescue."

"-This is ridiculous. FRIDAY don't," Tony growls.

"- No what's ridiculous is me being able to do nothing but watch as you zoomed up into a wormhole. Then only being left a voicemail which could have been your dying words!" she snaps. "FRIDAY- "

"On it, Mrs Stark,” the AI responds whilst the armour's comforting cold metal materialises around her from the specially made outfit Tony had designed.

“I only fitted that feature to those clothes to help you use Rescue and Extremis's defensive capabilities in emergencies. Not against me,” Tony grumbles. “Traitor-"

“- I am using my own thought process to decide the best solution to the conflict and to protect Mrs Stark,” FRIDAY reasons in a calm voice Pepper realizes, with a great flattery, she had picked up from her. “I thought you'd be proud, Boss.”

Amusement and pride bubbled in her chest, Pepper couldn't help but give a small but genuine laugh whilst Tony smiles warily at where the voice had emanated from her suit.

The caution she knew was caused by what the witch did to him with Ultron.

A bitter sensation rises in the back of her throat like sick at this realisation before she pushes it down.

She’d be damned if she let the witch ruin this moment like she had almost ruined the relationship Tony has with his bots.

However, Pepper's pleased to note there is nothing insincere about Tony's next statement,

“I'm always proud of you, FRI.”

The tender moment is quickly squashed when a panicked notification comes through from Karen that Peter is zooming into space on a metallic ring.

Without hesitation, they zoom up into the air.

Pepper commands her helmet to flip up just as Tony had done as they prepare to rescue the kid together.


End file.
